Maximilian Schell
|luogo di nascita = Vienna |data di morte = |luogo di morte = Innsbruck |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Natalya Andreychenko (1985 - 2005) Iva Mihanovic (2013 - 2014) |figli = Nastassja (n. 1989) }} Maximilian Schell è stato un attore austriaco di origini svizzereJohnstone, Iain (1977). The Arnhem Report: The story behind A Bridge Too Far. p. 29. ISBN 0-352-39775-6. "I'm Swiss, but I was born in Austria" vincitore nel 1961 del premio Oscar al miglior attore protagonista per il suo ruolo nel film Vincitori e vinti. È stato anche scrittore, regista e produttore di alcuni films. Biografia Giovinezza Schell nacque a Vienna, figlio di Margarethe (nata Noe von Nordberg), un'attrice, e Hermann Ferdinand Schell, un poeta svizzeroe proprietario di una farmacia.Maximillian Schell Film Reference biographyBiodata/Profile I suoi genitori erano entrambi cattolici. La sorella maggiore di Maximilian, Maria, era anch'essa un'attrice. Essi avevano altri due fratelli: Carl e Immy (Immaculata) Schell. La famiglia Schell si trasferì a Zurigo nel 1938, dove il giovane Maximilian entrò nell'esercito, achieving il grado di caporale. Egli iniziò a recitare al Basel Theatre.[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800019100/bio Maximillian Schell bio at Yahoo! Movies] Carriera ]] Maximilian Schell fece il suo debutto ad Hollywood nel 1958 nel film di guerra ''I giovani leoni, recitando insieme a Marlon Brando, Montgomery Clift e Dean Martin. Nel 1961 interpretò il ruolo che gli diede fama mondiale: quello di Hans Rolfe, avvocato difensore di criminali nazisti, nel film Vincitori e vinti. Questo ruolo oltre che alla fama, fece conquistare a Schell il Premio Oscar al miglior attore protagonista. 1974's The Pedestrian, which Schell wrote, produced, directed, and starred in, was nominated for Best Foreign Language Film. Schell recitò in diversi film di guerra, tra i quali vanno ricordati The Man in the Glass Booth (1975); Sinfonia di guerra (1968); Quell'ultimo ponte (1977); La croce di ferro (1977); Dossier Odessa (1974) e Giulia (1977). Recitò naturalmente anche in altri film di tutt'altro genere come Krakatoa, est di Giava (1969); The Black Hole - Il buco nero (1979); Il boss e la matricola (1990); Vampires (1998); Topkapi (1964); Stalin (1992); Candles in the Dark (1993); Erste Liebe (1971) e Deep Impact (1998). Tuttavia una delle interpretazioni più celebri di Maximilian Schell fu quella dello zar Pietro I Romanov nella miniserie televisiva del 1986 Pietro il Grande, nella quale recitarono tra gli altri Vanessa Redgrave e Laurence Olivier. A partire dagli anni novanta Schell ha recitato in molti film televisivi tedeschi come ad esempio in Alles Glück dieser Erde (2003) e nella miniserie televisiva''The Return of the Dancing Master'' (2004). Oltre alla sua carriera di attore cinematografico, Schell è stato molto attivo anche come regista, scrittore e attore teatrale; facendo il suo debutto nel 1952, tre anni prima del suo esordio cinematografico. Nel 1977 ha diretto Tales from the Vienna Woods al National Theatre di Londra. Nel 2006 ha recitato in Resurrection Blues di Arthur Miller, diretto da Robert Altman a Londra all'Old Vic.[http://www.thestage.co.uk/reviews/review.php/11786/resurrection-blues Resurrection Blues review] Schell ha anche scritto, prodotto e diretto alcuni film, incluso il documentario Marlene (1984) con la partecipazione di Marlene Dietrich che vinse diversi premi. Nel 2002 realizzò My Sister Maria, un documentario sulla sorella Maria Schell. Vita privata Negli anni sessanta Maximilian Schell ebbe una lunga relazione con la modella Donyale Luna, ma i due non si sposarono mai. Nel 1985 Schell sposò l'attrice russa Natalya Andrejchenko conosciuta sul set di Pietro il Grande. Essi hanno avuto una figlia, Nastassja Schell (n. 1989). La coppia ha divorziato nel 2005. In passato si è anche vociferato di una sua presunta relazione con Neile Adams McQueen, moglie dell'attore Steve McQueen.Steve McQueen, Portrait of an American Rebel, Marshall Terrill, 1993 Nel 2000 gli è stata diagnosticata pancreatite, conseguenza al diabete di cui soffre. Il 20 agosto 2013 convolò nuovamente a nozze con la cantante Iva Mihanovic (di 48 anni più giovane); i due rimasero insieme per solo cinque mesi, fino alla morte di lui, nel febbraio 2014. Maximilian Schell è stato il padrino dell'attrice Angelina Jolie, figlia di Jon Voight (con il quale Schell lavorò in Dossier Odessa) e Marcheline Bertrand. Morte Maximilian Schell è morto ad Innsbruck il 1 febbraio 2014 all'età di 83 anni dopo un'improvvisa malattia. È stato sepolto nel cimitero Zentralfriedhof di Vienna, accanto alla sorella Maria. Premi e nomination Onorificenze Filmografia Attore ]] *All'est si muore'' (Kinder, Mütter und ein General) (1955) *''Operazione walkiria'' (Der 20. Juli) (1955) *''Reifende Jugend'' (1955) *''La ragazza delle Fiandre'' (Ein Mädchen aus Flandern) (1956) *''Die Ehe des Dr. med. Danwitz'' (1956) *''Ein Herz kehrt heim'' (1956) *''Taxichauffeur Bänz'' (1957) *''Gli ultimi saranno i primi'' (Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein) (1957) *''Der Meisterdieb'' (1958) Film TV *''I giovani leoni'' (The Young Lions) (1958) *''Kinder der Berge'' (1958) *''Die Bernauerin'' (1958) Film TV *''Playhouse 90, negli episodi "Child of Our Time" (1959) e "Judgment at Nuremberg" (1959) *Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse, nell'episodio "Perilous" (1959) *Eine Dummheit macht auch der Gescheiteste'' (1959) Film TV *''The Fifth Column'' (1960) Film TV *''Buick-Electra Playhouse, nell'episodio "The Fifth Column (1960) *Sunday Showcase, nell'episodio "Turn the Key Deftly" (1960) *Alcoa Theatre, nell'episodio The Observer" (1960) *Family Classics: The Three Musketeers'' (1960) Film TV *''Il piccolo Amleto'' (Hamlet, Prinz von Dänemark) (1961) Film TV *''Vincitori e vinti'' (Judgment at Nuremberg) (1961) *''Signora di lusso'' (Five Finger Exercise) (1962) *''I sequestrati di Altona'' (1962) *''Cronache di un convento'' (The Reluctant Saint) (1962) *''Letters of Mozart - Briefe Mozarts'' (1964) *''Topkapi'' (Topkapi) (1964) *''Der seidene Schuh'' (1965) Miniserie TV *''Dimensione della paura'' (Return from the Ashes) (1965) *''Chiamata per il morto'' (The Deadly Affair) (1966) *''Die venezianischen Zwillinge'' (1966) Film TV *''Polvere di stelle'' (Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre), nell'episodio "A Time to Love" (1967) *''Sinfonia di guerra'' (Counterpoint) (1967) *''La fuga di Marek'' (The Desperate Ones) (1968) *''Das Schloß'' (1968) *''Heidi'' (1968) Film TV *''Krakatoa est di Giava'' (Krakatoa: East of Java) (1969) *''Simón Bolívar'' (1969) *''Erste Liebe'' (1970) *''La papessa Giovanna'' (Pope Joan) (1972) *''Paulina 1880'' (1972) *''Il pedone'' (Der Fußgänger) (1973) *''The Rehearsal'' (1974) *''Dossier Odessa'' (The Odessa File) (1974) *''The Man in the Glass Booth'' (1975) *''Assassinio sul ponte'' (Der Richter und sein Henker) (1975) (voce) (non accreditato) *''Quel rosso mattino di giugno - Attentato a Sarajevo'' (Sarajevski atentat) (1975) *''Candidato all'obitorio'' (St. Ives) (1976) *''La croce di ferro'' (Cross of Iron) (1977) *''Quell'ultimo ponte'' (A Bridge Too Far) (1977) *''Giulia'' (Julia) (1977) *''L'ultimo gioco'' (Players) (1979) *''Avalanche Express'' (Avalanche Express) (1979) *''Geschichten aus dem Wienerwald'' (1979) (non accreditato) *''Amo non amo'' (1979) *''Il buco nero'' (The Black Hole) (1979) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (1980) Film TV *''Gli eletti'' (The Chosen) (1981) *''Il fantasma dell'opera'' (The Phantom of the Opera) (1983) Film TV *''Les îles'' (1983) *''Morgen in Alabama'' (1984) *''Assisi Underground'' (The Assisi Underground) (1985) *''Pietro il Grande'' (Peter the Great) (1986) Miniserie TV *''Pietro il Grande (parte prima)'' (Peter the Great) (1986) *''Pietro il Grande (parte seconda)'' (Peter the Great) (1986) *''The Rosegarden'' (1989) *''Il boss e la matricola'' (The Freshman) (1990) *''"Oltre la legge - L'informatore'' (Wiseguy), negli episodi "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree: Part 1" (1990), "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree: Part 2" (1990), "Black Gold" (1990), "The Gift" (1990), "La Mina" (1990) e "Witness Protection for the Archangel Lucifer" (1990) *''E Caterina... regnò'' (Young Catherine) (1991) Film TV *''Rose White'' (Miss Rose White) (1992) Film TV *''Stalin'' (1992) Film TV *''Sulle orme del vento'' (A Far Off Place) (1993) *''Justiz'' (1993) *''Candles in the Dark'' (1993) Film TV *''Abramo'' (Abraham) (1993) Film TV *''Little Odessa'' (Little Odessa) (1994) *''The Vampyre Wars'' (1996) *''Uccelli di rovo - Gli anni mancanti'' (The Thorn Birds: The Missing Years) (1996) Film TV *''The Song of the Lark'' (1997) *''Through Roses'' (1997) *''Biography, nell'episodio "Judy Garland: Beyond the Rainbow" (1997) *Telling Lies in America'' (Telling Lies in America) (1997) *''The Eighteenth Angel'' (1998) *''Left Luggage'' (1998) *''Vampires'' (Vampires) (1998) *''Deep Impact'' (Deep Impact) (1998) *''Wer liebt, dem wachsen Flügel...'' (1999) *''Joan of Arc'' (1999) Film TV *''I Love You, Baby'' (2000) *''Fisimatenten'' (2000) *''The Song of the Lark'' (2001) Film TV *''Festival in Cannes'' (2001) *''Liebe, Lügen, Leidenschaften, nell'episodio 1x1 (2002) *Der Bestseller - Mord auf italienisch'' (2002) Film TV *''Coast to Coast'' (Coast to Coast) (2003) Film TV *''Alles Glück dieser Erde'' (2003) Film TV *''The Return of the Dancing Master'' (2004) Film TV *''Un tuffo verso l'amore'' (Die Liebe eines Priesters) (2005) Film TV *''La clinica fra i monti - Il ritorno del Dr. Daniel'' (Die Alpenklinik) (2006) Film TV *''Das Haus der schlafenden Schönen'' (2006) *''I cercatori di conchiglie'' (The Shell Seekers2006) Film TV *''Il principe e la fanciulla'' (Der Fürst und das Mädchen) (2003-2007) Serie TV *''Giganten, nell'episodio "Einstein - Superstar der Wissenschaft" (2007) *Essenze d'amore'' (Die Rosenkönigin) (2007) Film TV *''The Brothers Bloom'' (The Brothers Bloom) (2008) *''Flores negras'' (Flores negras) (2009) *''T.M.A.'' (2009) *''Les brigands'' (2015) Regista *''Alles zum Guten'' (1967) Film TV *''Erste Liebe'' (1970) *''Il pedone'' (Der Fußgänger) (1973) *''Assassinio sul ponte'' (Der Richter und sein Henker) (1975) *''Geschichten aus dem Wienerwald'' (1979) *''Marlene'' (1984) *''Candles in the Dark'' (1993) Film TV *''Meine Schwester Maria'' (2002) Produttore *''Das Schloß'' (1968) *''Il pedone'' (Der Fußgänger) (1973) *''Assassinio sul ponte'' (Der Richter und sein Henker) (1975) *''Ansichten eines Clowns'' (1976) *''Geschichten aus dem Wienerwald'' (1979) *''Die Föhnforscher'' (1985) *''Meine Schwester Maria'' (2002) Note Schell, Maximilian